


you're in my art, you're in my soul

by gonqjunim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kyungsoo unfortunately got an inc for arts class because he drew a heart, with jongin's name in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my art, you're in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> written in lapslock. it's from a tweetfic, honestly. i should be working on my long fics but i'm still too busy! maybe you won't mind waiting for it? and oh, i'm a sucker for jongin calling kyungsoo - baby. ;)

 

kyungsoo hated a lot of things.

he hated tuesdays, tuesdays meant attending to his minor subject, which he dreaded so much, with the balding and strict professor choi. he hardly finished the painting project given to them ("paint whatever's suitable to your taste, whatever your heart wants."). he didn't even know how to draw, not even figure sticks or a good sketch of sun and clouds. his hands weren't too cooperative with his desire for arts so he gave up on it, eventually disliking the subject.

but even the accounting course (which screamed maths and he liked numbers) wanted to torture him for a bit. one of the minor subjects required to pass the course was arts and humanities class. he opted to enter ms. lim's class (tae woo, the senior, told him that the lady professor hardly appeared in the whole duration of the semester, too lazy to even give their lessons and would just give them a passing grade at the end of the sem), or at mr. jo's class who wasn't so strict about it, but gave the best lessons of arts in town. but he woke up late during the registration day and landed on mr. choi's class, the professor who teaches on minor subjects, often acting like he's teaching major ones. he remembered baekhyun telling him that mr. choi was a frustrated artist ("his father burned all of his artworks when he was in high school so he's strict about the subject.").

b could have been alright. c was just fine for the work he did.

he tried. that was what's important.

but professor choi gave him an inc.

he gave him a sour face as he talked to him. he didn't even have much time left to study for his final exams and now professor choi had to shorten it even more by giving him an incomplete grade. he almost begged him to give him a c instead. but the old teacher told that it was inc or a failing grade.

"paint whatever your heart wants, and what it wants you to have."

he sighed as he paced across the marble tiled floors with professor choi's words echoing in his mind. he disliked st. martin hall the most. the corridors were long, and the amount of stairs were too tiring for his short legs. the whole hall looked deserted. he hugged the small canvas dearly, careful enough not to show it to anyone. not even to his boyfriend who might show up in a second.

he stopped on room 305. he gazed at his reflection on the wide glass window to fix his hair for a bit. however, a familiar sight of a handsome tan-skinned male came into his view. kyungsoo rolled his eyes and shifted a bit, holding the canvas even tighter. the man grinned and moved in front of him again, mimicking his actions.

"jongin, stop that." kyungsoo said, looking at his boyfriend who just laughed and made a heart shape with his hands.

jongin gave him a timid smile after, leaning a bit to stare at kyungsoo, as if trying to touch their foreheads together. kyungsoo blushed and moved his head away, unable to take jongin's look. he knew it well. (it's the one that usually does in bed). he sighed and walked away from him, pace faster than usual.

but jongin was easily able to catch up. "baby, stop ignoring me. having a bad day?" he asked, and forced kyungsoo to stop his tracks. he smiled and gave him a tender kiss in the forehead. "tell me and i'll make it better."

kyungsoo sighed for what could be the ninth time, he rested his head on jongin's shoulder. "it's nothing."

jongin wrapped his arms around kyungsoo's waist, holding him tenderly. "i got an a+ for arts today."

kyungsoo stilled for a while, right, they have the same schedule for the subject (because kyungsoo applied for the class on his third year so he can have the same class as jongin's which didn't really happen), except for the professor. unlike him, jongin had an artisitic side and was exceptionally good at arts. but he decided to pursue the same course as kyungsoo's. something that the older male had always admired about him.

he smiled, "congratulations," and nuzzled his head further on the taller male's neck.

"how about you?" jongin inquired, he felt kyungsoo squirm between his arms. "not good, i got an inc." the older male murmured.

the taller male looked confused, and the older male retracted from his touch. he reached out to get the canvas from kyungsoo's hold but the latter was insistent of being secretive about it. "baby-"

kyungsoo shook his head. "no. it's embarrassing."

"let me see it." the stern voice of jongin made kyungsoo sigh in defeat. he placed the art material in the younger male's hands.

jongin glanced at the whole artwork (or was it an art, really), a small crease forming on his eyebrow. kyungsoo grunted, "i told you it's embarrassing."

"it's a heart." the taller male announced, and kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "with my name in it."

it was a simple work, a heart, coloured with pastel pink and traces of red on its outline. the name of jongin is placed on the center, faint but can still be visibly seen.

jongin gave him a soft smile. "this is really cute, and i love you too. but you have to tell me why you drew this for your art project."

the older male frowned. "well, old choi told us to paint to, i quote, whatever your heart wants you to have." he sighed, again. "i wanted to tell you about it but i know how you do with paintings, you hate being distracted."

the younger male grimaced at his statement, "but you're never a distraction, baby."

the frown never left kyungsoo's face. "too late, now i'm doomed with this arts class." he whined, "i don't even know why he gave me an inc for this. i did what he wants. what my heart wants."

jongin grinned, "maybe because you have it already?"

kyungsoo blushed, smacking the taller male's chest. "don't go cheeky on me!"

his boyfriend laughed, kissing the scowl away from his face. "i'll help you with your project."

the offer was tempting but kyungsoo shook his head, "no. i'm gonna do it alone."

jongin raised an eyebrow, and this time kyungsoo smiled and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "i finally know what my heart wants this time."

the younger male contemplated for a while but nodded, "alright, if that's what you want." he stopped to put kyungsoo's canvas on his bag ("this is the best artwork i've ever seen, baby. old choi is a bastard. trust me.") and gave him another one. the older male gave him a confused look. "apparently, our professors are being overly sappy and mr. jo made us paint the thing we love."

kyungsoo gazed on jongin's artwork. it's his face, smiling. the splash of colours were overwhelming his senses, and the warmth of jongin's love was igniting his already fiery heart.

"it could've been better if he asked us to paint the person we love most but he didn't want to." jongin chuckled and pinched the older male's cheeks. "smile now, it's the thing i love the most."

kyungsoo's face was splashed with red but he's smiling now, from ear-to-ear, his cheeks were almost hurting. "you romantic poop. i love you."

jongin grinned, "feeling better yet?" he asked, receiving a nod from the older male, he slid his arms around his shoulders and urged him to walk. "now you gotta tell me about what you're gonna draw for the art project."

"nope. i'm gonna show it to you in the right time."

* * * *

  
"so, these are two rings." professor choi said, observing kyungsoo's artwork. the canvas was covered in a shade of peach, the center had an outline of two rings which had kyungsoo and jongin's names written on each band.

kyungsoo was biting his nails in nervousness, he's expecting for a better grade because he had to give up a night of studying taxation just to finish it.

he saw the professor offering him a small smile. "planning to get married already?"

he blushed and cleared his throat, "no! i mean, not yet, not at this moment, sir. in the near future-" he stopped, why was he blushing so hard? "-perhaps?"

the art professor laughed while scribbling something on his yellow sticky note before plastering it on the fabric. "alright, i'm glad to see your emotions in this painting mr. do. i wanted to feel from your painting what you want, not what you already have."

kyungsoo smiled, finally understanding why he was given an inc for the subject (and how jongin's words were right). he bowed his head and bade him goodbye. the sticky not was jutting out on his canvas, catching his attention.

_a+! best wishes for your wedding with mr. kim in the near future!_

he grinned.

maybe arts wasn't a bad subject after all.

 

 

 


End file.
